


Boys They Just Wanna Have Fun

by alloverthemoon



Series: My England National Highschool [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 毕业舞会上的一个小片段。





	Boys They Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> 是存在硬盘里的英格兰国立高中AU。  
> 其实是个片段，不过前因后果也不是很重要了。我每次一些到他俩的戏份就都变得很迷……  
> 我是很想写出他俩那种今朝有酒今朝醉，或者说是一个很安定的人格和一个很飞的人格（。）相性的那种微妙感……但似乎我又没写出来。下次再说吧。
> 
> 不是雷文了，但没什么意思。）

当沃克在走廊里找到浑身淋着啤酒和潘趣酒的斯通斯时，他必须承认他不厚道地笑了（起码在心里）。

没有办法，那一幕实在是太有趣了。尤其是考虑到斯通斯为了他这个毕业舞会在行头上下了多少心思的话。他翘掉了和其他人一起去玛莎百货买西装的计划，而是偷偷从牛津街一家老牌子那儿定制了一套修身白燕尾服，甚至还极其讲究地配上了胸花和方巾，以及一双擦得锃亮的牛津鞋。头发更是从中午头的就开始拗造型，额前刘海的那一撮可不是三分钟就能扭出来的——他还记得斯通斯在电话里一边卷着头发一边跟他唠，还顺便传来喷洒定型发胶的滋滋声。

而现在一切全没了，不管是这套精心定制的燕尾服还是他的头发。他似乎能看到怒气在斯通斯脚下盘旋，变成什么具象化的东西冒出来。当他看见穿着一身荧光绿连体衣的沃克面带微笑地出现在他面前时，他眼睛里想打人的欲望简直是确切可见的。

沃克望了一眼地上洒落的几个塑料纸杯，心里其实是有一点胆战心惊的。他的立场让他不便于发表任何“天道好轮回苍天饶过谁”之类的言论。于是他能做的只是走上前去，小心翼翼地问了一句：“兄弟你还好吗？”

这是句废话。

“不好。”斯通斯还没把手机揣回口袋里，屏幕上还闪烁着几秒前沃克给他回复的信息。他抬起头捋了一把头发，啤酒顺着他的袖管留下来。天啊，他真的湿透了。

“到底有多少？”

“一整盆。”斯通斯咬牙切齿地说道，“一整盆潘趣酒。”

我靠。沃克浑身抖了抖。那可是挺要命的。

“所以你现在……”

“陪我去洗手间。”

哦，沃克这下明白了。

斯通斯刚叫他出来就是为了找他一起去洗手间的。

他跟在斯通斯的后面，手里还拿着个当道具用的大力神杯，一路进了男厕所。鉴于所有的学生都在礼堂里跳舞，这儿自然是空无一人。斯通斯反手就把门锁上，然后开始一件一件从身上往下扯那整套被淋湿的衣服。

而沃克也只是在旁边看着。

他先把方巾拿了出来，犹豫了一下，工工整整地放到了一旁的洗手池上。然后是胸花，被他扔到一旁，沃克下意识地伸手接住。接着就轮到那件漂亮的燕尾服外套了——虽然现在上面已经全是酒渍。斯通斯赌气似的扯掉了它，然后又开始一颗扣子一颗扣子地解马甲，沃克觉得他好像能把那些扣子全部扯掉一样。随后是领结，被一把扯掉；浅蓝色的衬衫，这件衣服还算完好，于是没有被扔到地上，而是给挂在了厕所隔间的门板上。沃克就这么盯着斯通斯一件一件脱掉身上的衣服，逐渐露出光裸的上半身，胸部随着呼吸一起一伏地站在学校的洗手间里，眼睛里的光似乎柔和了点。

“嘿。”沃克真的想说点什么，他觉得此时他应该说点什么的。

随后斯通斯缓缓地蹲下了，还穿着他那双漂亮的雕花鞋和白裤子，他揉了一把已经完全被酒淋湿的，黏哒哒的头发，低着头，不发出一点声音。

沃克真的很想说点什么，但这种情况下他什么也没法说。因为这不是他的事。他想帮忙也插不上手，相反，他更怕自己哪一句话说错了把对方的情绪弄得更糟。毕竟现在的斯通斯看起来比较像是个拉满弦的弓，随时都会因为过于紧绷而断掉一样。

“Johnny？”他轻声喊了他一声，“你还好吗？”

他只是想确定他没事。

斯通斯慢慢站了起来，还是低着头，沃克看不清他脸上的神色。他缓步走向沃克坐在上面的那个水池子，然后抬起头——这次他的眼睛里一点戾气也没有了。

有的是……更为糟糕的一种情感。

他叹了口气。

“我的人生就是一团糟。”他说，“而我还以为它会好起来的。”

沃克嘴动了动，但还是没说什么。

“我只是要毁掉我所有的一切罢了。”他把脸埋在手里，“不过就是这样而已。”

沃克真的很想说“嘿！事情没那么糟的。”而他也真的这么说了。但是问题是他不知道接下来该怎么说。于是他盘算了一会儿，说了句他自己都起一身鸡皮疙瘩的话。

“你这不还有我吗。”

然后他真的有点恶心——这也太肉麻了。他从来没跟朋友说过这么肉麻的话，但是理智告诉他，有些杀手锏就是要在重要的时刻拿出来，会取得奇效。果然，斯通斯抬起头来望向他，然后苦笑了一下。

他的嘴唇起皮了，沃克突然意识到。但是等一下，我为什么会注意到这个？

不过他很快就发现答案了。

因为斯通斯捧住了他的脸吻了下去。

那是一个毫无感情的吻。与其说是是表达感情，不如说是索求感情。就像是他指望沃克是最后残余的一点火星，可以点燃他这块已经被水淋湿的木材一样。沃克发誓，他这辈子没这么用力地亲过别人——男人的力气果然还是大一点。他想去抓斯通斯的衣服，然后却摸到了一片赤裸的胸膛。这他妈可就有点尴尬了，他想，我这手该往哪儿放啊。

沉思了三秒之后，他决定把手放到斯通斯的头发里。虽然那儿恶心又黏糊糊的，但好歹不诡异。

他们大概亲了能有一分钟？反正沃克觉得特别长。斯通斯和他分开的时候脸上的情绪似乎稳定了一些。沃克大喘了一口气，试图理清脑子里的思绪，然后抬起了一只手。

“我不会说什么的，好吧？”他说，“我不说的原因是因为我没有这个权利——你知道的，不代表我没有想法，我确实有，但我没有权利说。”

斯通斯点点头。

沃克又摸了摸他的头。

“你还要回舞会吗？”他笑着说，“他们待会儿要放惠特尼休斯曼和艾米怀恩豪斯。”

斯通斯大笑了起来。

“真的，你不是一直都很想在全校面前跳So Emotional嘛。”

斯通斯捂着嘴，笑着摇了摇头。

“不了，我今天跳了足够多的舞了。”然后他抬起头，“我觉得你也差不多了。”

沃克仰头哈哈大笑起来。

“我跳得不赖吧。”

斯通斯点点头，又摇摇头：“但是唱得太难听了，如果我是西蒙考威尔，一定给你不通过。”

“胡说，他肯定会让我通过。”

洗手间里再度陷入了沉默，两个人无言地相对着，一个站着一个坐着。又过了一会儿，斯通斯说：“我想去你家。”

“什么？”

“我想去你家。”他抬起胳膊蹭了蹭自己脸上的液体——酒还是什么？“走吧，我们去你家，然后打游戏打到天亮。”

“我靠，这是毕业舞会诶！”沃克大叫起来，“我难道要把整个晚上都花在你身上吗？”

于是斯通斯又走过来，吻了一下他。

分开的时候沃克迷迷糊糊地说道：“你知道吗，我觉得也许一起打游戏是个好主意。”

“这就对了。”

“你可给我闭嘴吧。”

斯通斯呼哧呼哧地笑起来，转身去拿那件挂在隔间上的蓝色衬衫。他注意到沃克去拿了那朵胸花，等他转过身来的时候，他看到沃克手里拿着那朵花，一脸严肃地看着他。

“我其实一开始就想说了。”他举着那朵蓝色的假花，“我觉得这个颜色很衬你的眼睛。”

说着他牵起斯通斯的手，将那朵花戴在了他的袖口上。

“凯尔？”

“嗯？”

“这是个胸花。”他很认真地说道，还带着一点“你智障吗”的意思，“戴在胸口的，不是个腕花。”

沃克抬起头看着他，偏了偏头：“我知道。”然后不怀好意地笑了起来。

斯通斯差一点就捡起地上的燕尾服暴揍他一顿。

“因为我权衡过了，比起当你妈，我更乐意当你——住手啊！”

沃克连忙闪身躲过飞来的一件马甲，然后是那件能把他打到门上的燕尾服，撞在门上发出一声闷响。沃克难以置信地转过身看着斯通斯，像是在说“不至于吧？”

但他不是真的难以置信，正如斯通斯不是真的在生气一样。

事实上是，斯通斯又笑起来了，并且低头看了一眼自己手上的胸花，走上前去，今晚第三次捧住了沃克的脸。

“所以你怎么想的？”

斯通斯的回答是第三个吻。

这个吻比之前两个要慢一点，而且这次沃克的手终于如愿以偿地找到了一个放置的地方。斯通斯的胳膊吻着吻着就落到他的肩膀上，这个吻吻了好久，直到沃克有点上头，而且斯通斯有点缺氧为止。洗手间里再次安静下来了，不过是带着心照不宣的那种危险的沉默。

“所以……”

“你刚说要回我家。”

“对！”

“我先去把这个放回去——停车场见！”

沃克猛地打开门，关上，然后突然又想起来了什么似的。

“对了，还有这个。”他眨了一下眼，然后抛了个飞吻。

“不要脸。”

沃克哈哈大笑了两声，关上门，但那笑声很快被一声巨响打断。伴随着一声惨叫，斯通斯估计他是被地上的酒给滑到了。然后正如十几分钟前那样，斯通斯在洗手间里爆发出了一阵幸灾乐祸的笑声。

他弯腰捡起地上散落的衣服，想着要怎么处理这堆东西——肯定不能再穿了，除非他们还有点别的用处。

不过，谁知道呢？

他觉得自己头轻飘飘的，一切都不甚真实了起来。

他不想再去想了——他现在想要一个安全的地方藏身，一个他可以信任的人陪着他。他飞快地捡起地上的东西，在洗手间门口探出头，环顾了一下四周，然后便头也不回地冲向了停车场。

起码他还有一个去处。


End file.
